Pillow Thief
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: Jane is exhausted and unable to sleep. Thor, in his dream-addled state, has snatched her pillow. Jane has no intention of putting up with this transgression.


This is just a cute little oneshot I thought up last night while I was laying in my bed having trouble sleeping myself. And, like many people do in those situations, I thought about the latest movie I had just seen, which was Thor. And I thought to myself, _Thor and Jane can't get along ALL the time. Love at first sight doesn't protect against THAT._ So I decided to just explore one of their little arguments in this fic. Enjoy.

This story is rated T for some sexual references. Nothing explicit though, and only towards the end.

I do not own the movie Thor in any way, shape, or form. If I had, there would have been more Darcy in there. Because Darcy is just hilarious.

Quick note to the readers: This can take place in either Asguard in Thor's personal chambers, or on Earth at Jane's place. I left it ambiguous so you readers can decide which one it is for yourself. Makes it easier to imagine the setting that way in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Pillow Thief<strong>

There were moments in time where a woman lost her temper. It didn't matter how sweet she may be, how kind, polite, loving, and patient, it was going to happen. It was just the way the world worked. And unfortunately, many of these times were caused by a man, typically one without any intent to do so.

This, Jane Foster thought to herself, was one of those times. She loved Thor. She truly did. When he came back to her she had been on cloud nine for months, and even now she still felt that way at times, despite reality setting in. But there were times when he just drove her up the wall. She could handle him almost crashing her car- after all, he was just learning to drive. She could handle him almost setting her lab on fire- after all, he had no idea how an oven even worked. But THIS… THIS was something that simply could not be ignored.

"Thor, give me back my pillow."

"Grushmph…" Sounds came from under the tangled mess of hair that covered his face. He pulled the blankets over him a little more and slipped back into his dreams with a soft snore. Jane gave an exasperated sigh.

She had come in late that day from working on her latest project, and although she was exhausted, she simply could not make herself fall asleep. Thor had been yawning when he welcomed her home, and he was in bed and fast asleep before she had even brushed her teeth. Jane, on the other hand, had managed to sleep about ten minutes before waking up and then tossing and turning in bed trying to go back into dreamland. She had maybe an entire hours worth of sleep that night if you counted up all the minutes, but she was so tired that she didn't want to get out of bed to do work. It did not help that every noise seemed to keep her awake, and most of the sounds seemed to come from Thor.

He didn't snore very loudly at all, nor did he move very much, and he rarely ever came close to talking in his sleep, but in her sleep deprived state, every little thing pressed on Jane's already frayed nerves. When she had rolled over to get a drink of water and laid her head back down to discover her pillow had been snatched by Thor unconsciously, it was the proverbial last straw.

When her first request met no response from the slumbering Thunder God, Jane resorted to desperate measures. She grabbed the blankets on him and ripped them off completely, making him shiver hard once and then open one blurry eye to look at her with curiosity and perhaps some irritation.

Jane held out her hand. "I want my pillow. Give it to me."

Thor groaned and rolled over so his back was facing her. "Sweet Odin's Eye, Jane, have you any idea what hour this is?"

"Yes. Late. Now give me my pillow."

He glanced back at her dangerously. "Give me my blankets."

"Hey! You started this! I want my pillow first!"

Thor just gave a large yawn and curled into a little semi ball and mumbled "Blankets."

Jane was having none of this. She pulled the blankets safely to her side of the bed and then launched herself onto the warrior with the war cry of "Give me my freaking pillows NOW!"

Thor immediately launched a counter attack by grabbing her wrists and rolling her underneath him with a growl. Jane, who was by now experienced in his tactics, expertly tickled his side which made him squirm and allowed her to wriggle free, grab her pillow, and smack him with it hard. "Pillow thief!" she shouted at him.

He grabbed his own pillow and bopped her with it. "Imp!"

Whop! "Overgrown hairball!"

Thwak! "Undersized wench!"

Whumph! "Hairy caveman!"

Paff! "Rejected valkyrie!"

Then Thor dropped his pillow and shoving her aside (gently, of course), he made a grab for his blankets. Jane jumped on them first and held them tight to her. With a roar, Thor and Jane began a wrestling match for the blankets, grunting angrily as they did so.

"Unfair advantage! You're my _wife_! I can't hit you!" said Thor angrily as he tried to pry her off them.

"_I_ have the unfair advantage? You're three times my size and fifteen times stronger than I am!"

They continued this tussle for a while until Thor had Jane pinned down again and the blankets had somehow managed to cover them both. The two of them stopped their fight just long enough to take note of this, and then they realized their proximity to each other.

Thor had one hand under Jane's shirt in an attempt to keep her down, and she had one hand on his chest trying to push him away and another hand on the side of his pajama pants, her fingers already gripping his waistband. They stared at each other for a moment and then Thor grinned slowly. Jane tried to repress it, but a giggle managed to escape her lips nonetheless. Thor chuckled and began to kiss her neck while his hand moved under her shirt to her breast, gently kneading it in his strong palm. Jane gave a sigh of pleasure and started to slide his pants down.

"So tell me…" he murmured to her as his hands moved over her body, "why were you awake anyway?"

"Mmmm… couldn't sleep… wasn't all that tired I guess," Jane replied, her mind slowly detaching itself from all forms of logic.

"I think I can help with that," Thor said with a grin, pulling her shirt off. "But next time you need my assistance in that area, please don't wait to let me know until the sun is about to rise."

* * *

><p>The end! I hope it was good. Please review if it was.<p> 


End file.
